Mr. Smee
Mr. Smee is both Captain Hook's trusted assistant and first mate in Disney's 1953 hit Peter Pan and its sequel. In all productions, Smee seems to be Captain Hook's only friend. He is also voiced by both Bill Thompson in the first film and Jeff Bennett in its sequel. Background Personality Smee is a weak character, often seen rushed around by his captain. Even though his captain gives him a lot of trouble, he is very loyal to him. He is clumsy, goofy, and unlike his captain, he's very kind. Design Smee is a short, rotund man with an odd, hourglass-shaped head. He has shoulder-length, white hair (though the top of his head is bald) and thick, black eyebrows. His eyes are black and close-set, and they are often half-closed. His nose is large and pink, and the rest of his skin is slightly pink as well. In terms of clothing, Smee wears what seem to be very simple, brown sandals, a short-sleeved shirt with alternating sky blue and white horizontal stripes, and teal shorts. He also wears half-moon spectacles and a floppy, conical, red hat with a red puffball on the tip. Appearances Peter Pan Smee's first appearance was in the original Peter Pan movie. He is Captain Hook's first mate and henchman. However, he doesn't seem to be much liked by the rest of the crew. At the beginning of the film, Smee attempts to help Hook forget about his obsession with Peter Pan, so that the crew can go to sea, like they wish, but he fails. When Tick-Tock the Crocodile comes, Smee shoos off the animal, who frightens the Captain, and decides to sooth Hook with a shave. Soon, Peter appears with the Darling children, and Smee is ordered to gather the crew for an attack. Smee is later seen at Skull Rock, having helped Hook in the capture of Tiger Lily. Smee is fooled by Peter's imitation of Hook, and begins to free the Indian Princess, before being corrected by the real Hook. Peter offers Smee a pistol with the dare of trying to hit him. He has problems aiming, and instead, Smee apparently hits Hook. Hook, however, turns out to be alive, much to Smee's joy, but Smee is forced to follow Hook back to the ship as the Captain is chased by the crocodile. At some point, Smee learns of Tinker Bell's banishment (through talk from the crew), and suggests to a now despondent Hook that they leave. His reasoning is that "an island with women trouble is no place for a respectable pirate". This gives Hook the idea to play on Tinker Bell's jealousy of Wendy. Smee captures Tinker Bell, and Hook is able to convince the fairy to reveal Peter Pan's hiding place (with help from a slightly drunken Smee). Smee then accompanies Hook, and assists in the capture of the children. During the final battle, Smee quietly tried to escape, by means of a rowboat. He ends up carrying the rest of the crew, and chases after Captain Hook, who is trying to flee from the crocodile. Return to Never Land Smee made an appearance once again as a main character and Hook's right hand man in Return to Never Land, the sequel to Peter Pan. Smee helps Captain Hook retrieve his treasure and destroy Peter Pan. However, like in the original film, he joins Captain Hook and the crew as they flee from the Octopus, who believes the pirates to be different kinds of fish. Raw Toonage Smee appeared in a cameo with Captain Hook at the end of the second episode of Raw Toonage, after Hook defeats Don Karnage in a sword duel to get his treasure. Smee is shown rowing the boat out to sea with Hook and the treasure. House of Mouse Smee has received numerous cameos alongside Captain Hook in the television series House of Mouse. Smee's most notable appearance is where Smee is shown placing Captain Hook's hook onto Hook's arm. Jake and the Never Land Pirates Kingdom Hearts series Mister Smee is Captain Hook's first mate. He appears in Kingdom Hearts as an inhabitant of Neverland, and the only other human member of Hook's pirate crew other than Hook himself; the rest of the crew consist of Heartless. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Mr. Smee and Captain Hook were transporting a treasure chest full of "light" over to Skull Rock but were attacked by Unversed, until Terra landed onto the world and fought the Unversed. Mr. Smee is then seen on Captain Hook's ship attacking Ventus and Peter Pan by firing cannons onto the Island. Mr. Smee is again seen on Captain hook's ship, attacking Aqua, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys by firing cannons. Later on he is seen with Captain Hook in the Gully with the treasure chest that the Lost Boys and Peter Pan had stolen previously. He- to Captain Hook's orders -opened the chest only to find it was filled with wooden swords, fishing rods and other objects that the Lost Boys and Peter Pan treasure. Then, the crocodile swam into the Gully and scared off Captain Hook, with Smee following. Kingdom Hearts Smee is seen with Captain Hook in Neverland. Smee appears to be Captain Hook's right hand man and also his only human companion. Smee assists his captain in the capture of Peter Pan and trying to make Sora and company walk the plank. The last factor that effects him is when the party tries to get Captain Hook to come out Peter Pan mocks Smee's voice. This shows that (obviously) Captain Hook has a lot of trust in Smee. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Smee appears once again in 358/2 Days, digging for treasure on the Mainland with Captain Hook. When they came across an empty box where they assumed a treasure would be hidden on one of their many recently collected treasure maps, Smee was very surprised when the pirate's darkness summoned Heartless. He and the Captain ran back to their ship and left a currently unseen Roxas to deal with the dark creatures, Smee later seen as Tinker Bell flew above Hook's ship as the pirate commanded his first mate to plot course to the next treasure location. Smee would continue to aid the Captain in his endless quest for gold, half-heartedly summoning Heartless as he worked. Disney Parks Smee is a common character in the Disney parks. Smee is seen in parades and as a meetable character. Smee is the most common Disney Villain sidekick. Fantasmic! Smee appears in the nightime spectacular Fantasmic!. Smee appears in Peter Pan and Captain Hook's duel. During the battle Smee shouts famous quotes from the movie such as "Give it to him, Cap'n! Cleave him to the briscut!" Dream Along With Mickey Smee appears in Dream Along With Mickey in the Magic Kingdom Park in Walt Disney World Resort. Smee along with Captain Hook is working with Maleficent in her plot to turn Magic Kingdom to The Place Where Nightmares Come True! A play on the Disney Parks slogan The Place Where Dreams Come True. Once Mickey and Donald prove dreams are still around Captain Hook fled with Smee yelling, "Wait for me!!!!" Walt Disney: One Man's Dream II Smee appears as Hook's sidekick yet again in the live stage show in Tokyo Disneyland. In the end Smee attempts to save Hook from the crocodile. Disney Villains Tonight Smee appears in the live broadway like stage show aboard the Disney Cruise Line. In the show, one of Hook's friends Hades's evil level has lowered and seeks help from Disney's most powerful villains. Smee appears during Hook's musical number The Elegant Captain Hook. Gallery 3757095718 7e486328bf b.jpg|Smee and Captain Hook in the Disney Parks 26-mmpvisuals-17.jpg|Smee and Hook invited to the Disney Parks returntoneverland184.jpg|Smee in Return to Neverland 4104086223_96094cbf64.jpg|Smee in Dream Along with Mickey 3721833416_3b9462bec2.jpg|Mr. Smee in Peter Pan's Flight 3203347746_ba7901a82d.jpg|Smee with Tick-Tock the Crocodile in Disney on Ice DisneySmee.png|Smee preparing to give Hook a shave Smee.jpg|Smee attempts to escape the final battle in Peter Pan peterpan552.jpg|Mr. Smee captured Tinker Bell and took her back to the ship peterpan474.jpg|Mr. Smee with Tick-Tock the Crocodile pp33.jpg|Mr. Smee in Peter Pan to the Rescue in Disneyland Paris Hook09asymmetry.jpg|Smee with his boss Captain Hook returntoneverland183.jpg|Smee with Captain Hook in Return to Neverland Schmee02.jpg|Smee upset with the pirates peterpan249.jpg|Smee hears the Crocodile with the ticking sound WDPSYB664.jpg|Mr. Smee artwork 943347_060310_008_47738_640screen_jpg.jpg|Mr. Smee with Captain Hook in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Mr.Smee.png|Mr. Smee in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 3472632564_31551c3d74_b.jpg|Smee in SpectroMagic 4953328432_fe7de22212_m.jpg|Mr. Smee in One Man's Dream II on Tokyo Disneyland 2339373437_ab4a73b415_z.jpg|Mister Smee in Disney on Ice 2218445866_51edf6d9cd_m.jpg|Smee with Captain Hook in Disney on Ice Peterpan752.jpg|Smee defated with the Pirate Crew Returntoneverland460.jpg|Smee defated again with Captain Hook and the other pirates clipsmee3.gif|Mr. Smee 3075288898 52dd2d99cb.jpg 39045.jpg Trivia *Smee is the most recognizable and popular Disney Villain sidekick. The Walt Disney Company use Smee in more productions than any other villain sidekick. Smee is the most popular along with Iago, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. es:El Señor Smee Category:Henchmen Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Villains Category:Peter Pan Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Living characters Category:Pirates Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Sailors Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Idiots Category:Obese characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters from Video Games